Toy Girl
by Selena Flowright
Summary: Il n'y avait pas d'amour entre eux deux, juste du sexe. Pour Evelyn qui espérait plus, tout cela devait cesser, même si cela voulait dire faire une croix sur le grand Sirius Black. Après avoir mis un terme à leur arrangement, Evelyn retrouve sa liberté et vit désormais sa vie comme elle l'entend et avec qui elle l'entend. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait...
1. Chapitre 1: Enfin Libre

**Chapitre 1: Enfin libre.**

* * *

Tout ça n'était qu'un jeu pour lui. Pas de roses, pas de guimauve, pas de sortie romantique dans le parc. Juste du sexe et rien que du sexe. C'était quand et où ça le chantait. C'était parfois tendre, parfois brutal, mais c'était tout sauf de l'amour. C'était de la luxure, de l'égoïsme, de la possessivité. Il jouait avec elle. Il l'embrassait dans le cou en pensant à une autre, il la prenait en murmurant le nom d'une autre et s'effondrait à côté d'elle en rêvant d'une autre. Après l'acte, elle se rhabillait rapidement et quittait la salle avant que quelqu'un les surprenne ensemble. Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser, ce n'était pas lui qui avait instauré cette règle, c'était elle. Elle avait honte de ce qu'elle faisait.

Evelyn ne se souvenait même pas comment cela avait commencé. C'était sans doute lui, qui l'avait abordée en premier, grand séducteur qui l'était. Elle avait été à ses pieds tout de suite. Après tout, personne ne pouvait résister au beau Sirius Black. Ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant deux semaines, jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette fin à leur histoire après l'avoir surpris avec une Poufsouffle dans une salle de classe. Elle en avait pleuré pendant des jours, à l'abri des regards. Lui, cela n'avait même pas eu l'air de l'affecter. Cette réaction fit naître une rage sans nom dans le cœur de la jeune fille.

Sa vengeance vint quelques jours plus tard, lors du premier match de Quidditch opposant Gryffondor à Serdaigle. Black et elle jouaient tous deux au poste de batteur et il était inutile de préciser qu'Evelyn s'en était donné à cœur joie. Elle s'attaqua d'abord à James Potter, le capitaine de l'équipe et meilleur ami de son ex. Ce dernier avait été particulièrement énervé par cette basse vengeance et lui renvoyait chaque cognard avec un peu plus de hargne. Grâce à elle, Potter manqua trois ou quatre buts et ce fut amplement suffisant pour redonner de l'énergie à la jeune batteuse. Sa rage diminua fameusement quand elle failli faire tomber Black de son balai et elle disparu même complètement quand elle frappa un cognard en direction de l'attrapeur de Gryffondor qui dû faire un écart pour l'éviter, laissant ainsi le champ libre à son attrapeur pour attraper le vif d'or. Malgré les réclamations des Gryffondors, Serdaigle l'emporta. Jamais Evelyn n'avait trouvé un match aussi jouissif.

Après le match, les Serdaigles firent la fête dans les vestiaires, se sautant sur le dos et dansant au rythme d'une chanson à la mode. Les filles allèrent se doucher dans leur partie du vestiaire, pendant que les garçons se changèrent vite pour aller préparer la suite de leur petite fête dans la salle commune. Evelyn tarda plus que les autres et, bientôt, elle se retrouva seule avec ses pensées dans le vestiaire. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Black contenir sa aigreur face à cette défaite. Evelyn avait enfilé son pantalon et s'apprêtait à mettre son t-shirt quand quelqu'un franchit la porte du vestiaire.

- "J'arrive, je suis presque..." commença-t-elle, mais elle s'interrompit rapidement en reconnaissant son interlocuteur.

Oh voyez-vous, ça, pensa-t-elle, amère. Maintenant qu'elle lui avait botté le cul, le grand Sirius Black l'honorait de sa présence, alors qu'il n'avait jamais daigné le faire après leur rupture. Elle lui lança une œillade agacée et soupira. Elle se détourna de lui et mit son t-shirt sans lui dire mot. Pendant ce temps, il se rapprocha d'elle. Elle rassembla ses affaires et tenta de le contourner pour s'en aller mais il lui barra la route en s'appuyant nonchalamment sur le mur.

- "Pousse-toi, Black. Je n'aimerais pas que tu te fasses battre par une fille deux fois en une journée."

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de l'observer. Elle soutint ce regard intense d'une riche couleur grise et lui offrit même un sourire hautain. Elle essaya de la contourner encore une fois, mais il l'attrapa à l'épaule et la ramena à lui, contre le mur. Elle se contenta de rester silencieuse et de fixer, les sourcils froncés. Elle ne lui donnerait pas le plaisir de la voir sortir de ses gonds. Elle resterait calme et...

Coupant cours à son monologue intérieur, il se pencha vers elle, la respiration soudain haletante, et prit possession de ses lèvres. Au début, la surprise la cloua sur place. Il glissa une main séductrice derrière sa nuque et la colla à lui, en profitant pour approfondir le baiser. Il glissa sa langue et vint caresser la sienne, laissant échapper un grognement satisfait. Evelyn ferma lentement les yeux et, sans trop réfléchir, répondit au baiser. Elle noua ses mains autour de son cou. Il posa une main sur sa hanche et puis la passa sous son t-shirt. L'instant suivant, ils faisaient l'amour dans les douches.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que leur pacte commença. Dès qu'il en avait envie, il lui envoyait un petit mot, indiquant juste une heure et un lieu, et ils se retrouvaient au moment convenu. Au début, elle espérait que quelque chose de plus viendrait mais cet espoir se fit vite avaler par cette habitude. Elle avait apprécié chaque rencontre, car il mettait un point d'honneur à la faire jouir en premier, bien que, parfois, il terminait l'acte en prononçant le nom de sa prochaine victime.

Le pire, c'était qu'elle se laissait faire. Elle l'acceptait les bras et les jambes ouvertes. Elle comblait tous ses désirs, puisque, d'une façon assez tordue, il comblait les siens. Elle l'avait pour elle tout de seule, le temps d'une rencontre, et lui faisait l'amour en ne pensant qu'à lui. Jamais elle n'avait refusé un de ces rendez-vous qui lui donnait l'impression de lui être indispensable. En un sens, il devait avoir besoin d'elle, car il ne se passait jamais plus de trois ou quatre jours sans qu'il ne la contacte. Le reste du temps, il lui donnait l'impression qu'elle n'existait pas. Pourtant, elle restait la constante dans sa vie. Il changeait de petite amie comme de chemise mais elle, il la gardait.

Malgré toutes les excuses qu'elle se cherchait, Evelyn se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait continuer comme ça. Il n'y avait pas d'avenir pour eux, elle ne comptait pas. Elle était juste un jouet avec lequel il s'amusait. Elle voulait tellement plus que ça. Elle voulait de l'amour, de la tendresse. Elle voulait quelqu'un qui la prendrait dans ses bras après lui avoir fait l'amour. Quelqu'un qui lui parlerait d'enfants et de mariage et lui dirait je t'aime. Il fallait qu'elle arrête tout ça. Elle était en sixième année, elle avait des garçons qui lui couraient après, elle avait droit au bonheur. Elle n'en dormit pas la nuit, à ressasser toutes ces idées, mais au petit matin du 5 décembre, six mois après que le pacte ait commencé, elle était résolue à y mettre fin. Elle reçut justement un petit mot ce jour-là. "Salle des Sortilèges. 21h." Disait-il.

Ce soir-là, elle prit les devants. Elle savait que c'était la dernière fois et, égoïstement, elle voulait en profiter. Il sembla surpris quand elle le plaqua contre la porte pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche mais il la laissa faire, appréciant sans doute ce changement dans leur routine. Ce fut elle qui le déshabilla, qui le monta et qui le fit jouir en premier. Etonnement, il lui rendit au centuple et la couvrit d'attentions. Elle apprécia chaque instant, car jamais, au grand jamais, il ne l'avait fait se sentir aussi désirable et si belle.

Ce qui semblait être des heures plus tard, Evelyn remit calmement son uniforme et, de ses doigts, coiffa sa longue chevelure brune qui témoignait de l'activité peu catholique à laquelle elle venait de s'adonner. Son regard tomba sur le corps nu de son amant qui reprenait sa respiration, les yeux obstinément clos. Elle grava tous ces détails dans sa mémoire, sachant qu'elle ne les reverrait plus jamais: son visage d'ange, ses bras puissants, son torse imberbe, ses fesses galbées... Elle s'assit à côté de lui, mais il ne bougea pas d'un cil. S'était-il endormi? Il avait une respiration lente, sereine. Elle écarta une mèche de ses cheveux mi-longs qui retombait sur son visage parfait. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front en chuchotant qu'elle l'aimait. Ses paupières papillonnèrent un instant, mais elle s'était déjà levée et s'avançait vers la porte qu'elle déverrouilla d'un mouvement fluide de baguette. Quand elle se tourna vers lui, la main sur la poignée, il s'était assis et la regardait, les sourcils froncés. Elle lui dit, d'une voix plus douce qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- "C'est fini, Sirius."

Elle se détourna rapidement de lui et sortit de la pièce sans lui jeter un dernier regard. Dès qu'elle fut assez éloignée, elle se mit à courir. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, mais un sourire s'étira sur son visage. Elle était enfin libre.


	2. Chapter 2: Le Calme avant la Tempête

** Merci à Blue Shoes et Lily Snape19 pour leurs reviews**

**Ca fait du bien de savoir qu'on est lu et compris :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Le Calme avant la Tempête.**

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Evelyn ne dormit quasiment pas. Elle était rentrée assez tard de sa petite escapade nocturne (écopant un retrait de dix points pour sa maison au passage) et, même si elle se sentait exténuée, elle n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle revoyait son air perdu, alors qu'elle lui disait que c'était fini. Elle repensait à son sourire impressionné quand elle avait pris les rennes et lui avait fait gouté à l'extase. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle admira un faisceau de lumière lunaire jouer avec la poussière à travers un rideau mal fermé. Sera-t-elle assez courageuse pour ne pas retomber dans le piège? Devait-elle aller le voir et s'excuser de la façon dont elle était partie? Elle secoua vivement la tête, comme pour chasser ces idées absurdes de son crâne. Non, elle avait bien fait. Elle ne pouvait pas faire la carpette toute sa vie! Comment elle, qui avait autant de caractère, s'était autant laissé marcher dessus comme si elle était moins qu'un veracrasse? Après tout, n'avait-elle pas elle aussi droit au bonheur? N'avait-elle pas droit de se faire choyer? D'être dans les bras de son amoureux après l'amour? A un homme qui deviendrait son mari et père de ses enfants?

C'est à ce moment-là qu' Evelyn se rendit compte de ce qu'elle était: un jouet. Même pas une prostituée parce qu'elles au moins se faisaient payer pour ce qu'elles faisaient. Evelyn même pas, c'était juste pour le fun de le faire avec Sirius Black. Ah, quand elle y repensait, c'est sûr que les orgasmes allaient lui manquer, car Mr Black était un expert en la matière Surtout quand il... oh... et quand il... oh oui. Roh et ça... Oh par Rowena, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle s'aventure là-dedans ou le peu de résolution qu'elle avait à prendre de nouveau sa vie en main allait fondre comme neige au soleil. Evelyn passa une main glacée sur son front et respira un bon coup. Sirius était sans aucun doute un dieu au lit mais il manquait tout le reste. Pas de romantisme, pas de cadeaux, pas de sortie, rien. Ce n'était pas une vie.

Quand le réveil sonna à 7h00, Evelyn l'éteignit d'un geste mou et se leva exactement de la même manière. Sa fatigue était telle qu'elle se demanda sincèrement si elle allait avoir le courage d'affronter non seulement McGonagall en cours de métamorphose mais aussi Slughorn en cours de potion, qui lui n'avait même pas la décence de prononcer son nom correctement. Avec un énorme soupir, elle se dit qu'il fallait bien, sinon Black allait croire qu'elle manquait les cours à cause de lui et elle ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir. Elle tenait au peu de fierté qu'il lui restait.

Elle s'habilla vite et rejoignit Anna qui l'attendait dans la salle commune. Anna Greensburg était son amie depuis le début. C'était une fille sage qui préférait les endroits calmes et qui, heureusement pour Evelyn, n'était pas une groupie de Sirius Black (bien qu'un certain préfet aux yeux mordorés était loin de la laisser indifférente). Elle avait de beaux cheveux roux et des yeux d'une jolie couleur marron. C'était la seule à être au courant pour son aventure avec Sirius et, malgré qu'elle désapprouvait totalement de cette relation malsaine, elle n'avait pas hésité une seule fois à soutenir son amie et à la consoler quand elle avait le blues Sirius-sort-encore-avec-quelqu'un-d'autre. Anna se leva du fauteuil saphir et la détailla d'un air mécontent. Evelyn lui sourit timidement et regarda avec appréhension son amie poser les yeux sur ses cernes, ses cheveux emmêlés et son teint pâle.

- "Evelyn Ward, tu pourrais faire un effort!", s'agaça Anna en prenant une brosse dans son sac avant de brosser les cheveux de son amie. "Tu as pourtant de si jolis cheveux."

Evelyn sourit, comprenant que son amie voulait plutôt lui dire "je n'aime pas te voir avec les cheveux qui témoignent de tes parties de jambes en l'air avec Black". Quand elle eut fini, Anna lui donna une petite tape à l'épaule et la fit avancer. Au détour d'un couloir vide, Anna se pencha sur sa camarade de chambre.

- "Tu es rentrée tard hier soir... Tout va bien? Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir dormi de la nuit."

- "Désolée," répondit la jeune Serdaigle, qui se rendit compte qu'elle avait dû réveiller tout le monde en rentrant la veille. "J'ai eu une dure nuit. Enfin..."

Evelyn releva la tête pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne à portée d'oreille.

- "Avec Black, c'est fini," Annonça-t-elle, avant d'ajouter en voyant l'air paniqué de sa camarade. "C'est moi qui ait mit fin à tout ça."

Le visage d'Anna s'éclaira et, sans cri et gare, cette dernière se jeta dans les bras de son amie qui tomba à la renverse en riant. Anna ne manqua pas de lui dire à quel point elle était contente que cette relation malsaine était enfin terminée avant d'aider Evelyn à se relever.

- "Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je suis soulagée," Avoua Anna avant de mettre un mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. "Ça me faisait mal a cœur de te voir si malheureuse! Je ne voulais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regardait pas, mais tu pleurais souvent depuis quelques temps, Evey. Oh, c'est Christopher qui va être content!"

Evelyn rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Christopher James était le Capitaine de Poufsouffle et ressemblait en tout point à un jeune Brad Pitt. Il avait des cheveux courts dorés comme les blés, une mâchoire carrée, de jolies lèvres fines, un merveilleux sourire et des yeux bleus à en faire pâlir l'Océan Pacifique. Christopher lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle en début d'année et, espérant toujours un changement dans le comportement de Sirius, elle avait refusé.

- "Oh, arrête avec ça! Il est sans doute passé à autre chose!" Dit-elle en poussant une Anna excitée dans la Grande Salle.

Evelyn prit soin de s'asseoir dos à la table des Gryffondors (et des Poufsouffles par la même occasion). Anna comprit tout de suite le message et prit place juste en face d'elle. La jeune Ward se servit un bon tas de pancakes et ajouta une bonne dose de sirop d'érable tout en discutant avec son amie de tout et de rien. A la deuxième bouchée, elle leva les yeux vers Anna, qui avait une mine froide et fixait quelque chose derrière elle. Evelyn soupira, ramenant par la même occasion les yeux de son amie sur elle.

- "Tu fais quoi, Anna?"

- "Je fixe méchamment Black qui te regarde depuis que tu es entrée dans la salle."

- "Quoi?"

Sentant soudain la chaleur d'un regard sur sa nuque, Evelyn se retourna et vit Black qui, en effet, la dévisageait, le menton posé sur ses mains jointes. Il n'y avait ni méchanceté ni irritation dans son regard, juste une parfaite indifférence qu'aurait eu un scientifique en train d'observer sa souris de laboratoire. Evelyn se contenta de soutenir son regard, l'air froid. Même James Potter ne parvint pas à arracher Sirius de sa contemplation. Quand il vit le manège entre son ami et la Serdaigle, il donna un coup de coude à Remus Lupin et lui fit part de ce qu'il avait vu.

- "Oh," fit la voix d'Anna, "et il n'y a pas que lui qui te regarde! Un peu plus à gauche!"

Evelyn se détourna de Black et balaya sa gauche. Son regard tomba sur le fameux Christopher qui, dès qu'il vit qu'elle regardait en sa direction, lui fit un chaleureux signe de la main. Elle répondit par un sourire et leva également la main. De là où il était, il ne put fort heureusement la voir rougir. Elle vit un ami à lui le taquiner et faire aussi signe à Evelyn, qui rit en voyant Christopher repousser son ami avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Après un échange de sourires, Evelyn retourna à son déjeuner et se rassit convenablement, les joues en feu. Anna, qui l'observait en silence, avait un sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

- "C'est mignon."

- "Ça me fait juste plaisir de voir un garçon s'intéresser à moi," s'entêta Evelyn en fourrant un morceau de pancake dans sa bouche. "Ne va pas y voir pluche!"

- "C'est encore plus mignon de voir Black essayer de faire marcher ses neurones."

Evelyn fronça les sourcils et donna une petite tape à l'avant-bras de sa camarade.

- "Raconte, tu sais que je ne peux plus me retourner!"

- "Et bin, il te regarde, puis regarde Christopher... Oh, il demande de l'aide à Potter, il n'est apparemment pas assez intelligent pour comprendre tout seul. Ah mais, mon Mumus s'en mêle, ça va être réglé en un instant. On dirait une maman qui explique la reproduction à ses enfants... Bah voilà, ils mangent en silence maintenant. Quel homme."

Evelyn pouffa tant Anna ressemblait à un mauvais commentateur sportif. Cette dernière répondit en lui tirant la langue et en lui piquant le reste de son pancake. Elle continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce qu'une cloche résonne au loin, marquant le début des cours. Evelyn se dépêcha de ramasser ses affaires et dans la précipitation, faillit renverser son jus de citrouille. Il ne fallait pas être en retard avec McGonagall! Elle prit rapidement congé de son amie et se précipita hors de la salle. Elle arriva en cours juste avant que le professeur ne ferme la porte et s'installa à son banc habituel à la troisième rangée. Quand elle posa ses affaires, elle évita de regarder dans le fond de la salle où se trouvaient trois des quatre maraudeurs (Peter n'avait pas pris l'option, faute de talent dans la matière) et s'intéressa plutôt au professeur.

Le cours débuta sans encombre, puisque McGo attaqua directement le vif du sujet, les métamorphoses humaines. Au moment où elle se retourna pour écrire au tableau, une boulette de papier rebondit sur bureau d'Evelyn, qui s'empressa de la cacher d'une main. Elle la déballa prudemment, ne quittant pas le professeur des yeux et lut la note qui disait "Salle sur Demande. 15h". D'habitude, elle lisait le mot et le glissait directement dans son cartable avant d'écouter à moitié le cours, préférant plutôt rêver d'un scénario où Black lui déclarait sa flamme après l'acte dans un poème qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Aujourd'hui, elle allait traiter la situation de manière radicalement différente. Puisqu'il n'avait pas compris le message, valait le lui dire plus clairement. Sur le dos du papier, elle écrivit un énorme "NON.", puis reforma la boulette et la lança sur le bureau de Sirius, qui regarda d'un air déboussolé le bout de papier s'écraser sur son banc. Evelyn sourit à elle-même et s'empressa de prendre note sur son bout de parchemin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la boulette revint à la charge. Evelyn la poussa près de son plumier, le temps de noter une dernière phrase, et puis l'ouvrit. "Pourquoi?" demandait la boulette obstinée. Sirius pouvait être gentil, drôle et intelligent quand il le voulait, mais il n'était décidément pas très empathique. Elle ne sut quoi lui répondre. "Parce que c'est fini"? "Parce que je le veux"? "Parce que tu m'as brisé le cœur en petits morceaux"? Elle avait le choix dans un panel de réponses plus pathétiques les unes que les autres. Elle écrivit la réponse qui lui parut la plus sincère, sans pour autant la mettre dans une position de faiblesse. "Parce que je veux être heureuse". Et la boulette vola en sens inverse. Evelyn ne s'attarda même pas pour voir la réaction de Sirius, car c'était bien quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas voir. La boulette ne revint plus. Evelyn entendit des chuchotements dans le fond de la classe et essaya de ne pas y faire attention. Cependant, leur intensité grandit tellement que McGonagall fut obligée d'intervenir.

- "Potter, Black! Pourriez-vous cesser vos commérages de jeunes filles et reporter votre attention sur le tableau?" Son ton cassant ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Ils durent acquiescer de la tête puisqu'il n'y eut plus aucun bruit jusqu'à la fin du cours. Par contre, Evelyn ne savait pas si c'était la paranoïa qui la gagnait mais elle crut sentir un regard darder sa nuque. Regard, qu'elle évita de croiser en se retournant. Après tout, c'était fini.

Quand la cloche sonna après deux longues heures de cours, Evelyn rangea ses affaires et observa distraitement son devoir de métamorphose voler jusqu'aux mains tendues du professeur. Elle sortit ensuite et se mit en route vers son cours de sortilège. Cette curieuse impression que quelqu'un la fixait dans son dos ne la quitta pas de toute la matinée, mais elle fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Deux heures plus tard, Evelyn était dehors, prête à aller déguster une délicieuse entrecôte nappée d'une sauce à la moutarde, mais le destin en voulut autrement. On l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira dans une petite salle vide. Elle s'arracha de l'emprise de son kidnappeur et sortit immédiatement sa baguette, visant ce qu'elle croyait être un Serpentard. Elle ne fut pas tellement surprise de voir sa baguette s'enfoncer dans le torse de Sirius Black, qui la fixait d'un air irrité. Evelyn le toisa un instant avant de ranger sa baguette et de se tourner vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit, décidée à sortir, mais Black l'en empêcha en posant brutalement sa main dessus. La porte claqua et le son se répercuta dans le couloir vide. Avec un soupir résigné, elle lui fit face.

Sirius était penché sur elle, sa main droite appuyée sur la porte pour la maintenir close. Son visage était à moins de cinq centimètres de celui d'Evelyn mais cette dernière ne broncha pas. Elle avait vu pire comme technique d'intimidation. Elle croisa les bras et attendit qu'il parle en premier. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait forcé à rentrer ici, maintenant qu'il assume. Il fouilla dans ses yeux, comme pour y chercher quelque chose qu'il ne trouva pas. Si c'était des excuses ou des remords qu'il voulait, il n'y en avait pas.

Il tenta de l'embrasser mais elle détourna la tête et le repoussa calmement. Un "non" ferme retentit aux oreilles du Gryffondor et ce dernier en fut particulièrement choqué. Le lire était une chose, l'entendre en était une autre. Il serra les poings et poussa un soupir rageur avant de se prendre ses distances.

- "Pourquoi? Il n'y avait pas de problème jusque maintenant!" Dit-il, la colère présente dans chaque syllabe. "On arrête comme ça du jour au lendemain et j'ai même pas droit à une explication à part que tu veux être heureuse? Où est-ce que tu veux en venir?"

- "Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, tu n'es pas mon petit copain que je sache," répondit-elle, acerbe.

- "Je ne..." Il semblait maintenant avoir du mal à se contenir et laissa échapper un rire incrédule. "C'est ça que tu veux? Un bon vieux roman à l'eau de rose?"

- "Tu ne peux pas comprendre." Soupira Evelyn en secouant doucement la tête.

- "Explique-moi." Exigea-t-il.

- "Non."

Elle tenta de nouveau de s'échapper mais la main de Sirius revint bloquer la sortie mais de manière plus calme cette fois. Elle se retourna vivement, prête à le menacer s'il le fallait, mais croisa son regard implorant qui la laissa sans voix. Avait-il jamais pris cet air là avec quelqu'un? Il avait l'air si franc et si vulnérable qu'il était difficile de résister à la tentation de prendre son visage d'ange entre ses mains et le consoler.

- "Evelyn. Explique-moi, s'il te plait," reprit-il sur un ton plus doux.

Du pouce gauche, il lui caressa le visage et écarta une mèche de ses yeux. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Evelyn se serait mise à trembler si elle n'avait pas eu un semblant de self-control. Elle était comme une toxicomane face à un sac d'héroïne. Il était tellement tentant, là avec ses yeux couleur orage, sa bouche entrouverte et ses doigts chauds sur sa joue. Elle avait tellement envie de l'embrasser et d'oublier toute cette histoire... mais son cœur se serrait tellement dans sa poitrine qu'elle n'aurait pas eu la force de supporter une autre déception. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure quand il reprit la parole.

- "Je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu avais les yeux bleus."

Et la tentation était partie. Comme ça d'un coup, Evelyn sourit. Elle était maintenant certaine que non, Sirius Black n'était vraiment pas fait pour elle. Il ne la méritait pas et il ne méritait encore moins qu'elle se plie à ses quatre volontés.

- "C'est ça, Black, ce que je ne pouvais plus supporter. Tu n'as jamais rien remarqué. Je n'étais qu'un sac de viande que tu pouvais prendre à ta guise à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. Tu n'avais qu'un mot à dire et j'accourais comme un chien, en espérant... en espérant plus. Je voulais quelqu'un qui soit là pour moi aussi quand j'en avais besoin. Et je ne parle pas de sexe comme exutoire pour des frustrations d'adolescent, je parle de conversations sur un oreiller, des baisers de réconfort, une épaule sur laquelle s'épancher. Tu ne t'es jamais soucié de rien. Tu ne me traitais même plus comme une personne. Tu te fichais bien de savoir si j'avais terminé mes devoirs ou si j'étais triste que ma grand-mère soit morte. Tu es tellement insensible que tu m'as même baisé le jour de mon anniversaire et que le seul cadeau que j'ai eu de ta part, c'était de me laisser dans une salle vide, couverte de sperme, avant d'aller sauter ta petite amie du moment. Et ça, Black, je ne te le pardonne pas. Alors maintenant, laisse moi sortir."

Sous le choc, Sirius recula de quelques pas et Evelyn en profita pour ouvrir la porte et sortir. Les larmes qui lui étaient montées au yeux durant son petit monologue s'échappèrent et coulèrent le long de ses joues. La vue brouillée par les larmes, elle ne vit pas qu'une personne arrivait en sens inverse et la bouscula. Evelyn se tourna vers la dite personne qu'elle venait de pousser et s'excusa à mi-voix. Ses yeux croisèrent le regard suspicieux de Marlène McKinnon, une jeune métisse de Gryffondor qui faisait partie de ce qu'Evelyn appelait la Clique de Lily Evans. Evelyn détestait au plus haut point cette joyeuse petite bande de Gryffondor qui n'était composé que de filles mal dans leur peau qui se trouvaient trop bien pour les autres. Comme Evans, par exemple, qui repoussait Potter juste pour avoir un garçon qui lui léchait les bottes toute la journée et renflouait son égo de Miss P arfaite. Marlène, elle, semblait, tout comme Alice Fletcher, sous l'influence de Dorcas Meadowes et de Lily. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, le dégoût qui se manifestait sur le visage de Marlène était de sa propre initiative et contredisait totalement la conviction d'Evelyn qui proclamait que Marlène avait un bon fond. La jeune métisse poussa un petit reniflement dédaigneux avant de faire volte-face et continuer son chemin comme si de rien n'était. C'était sans compter la brillante intervention de Black.

- "Evelyn, attends, j'aimerais..."

D'un bond, il sortit de la pièce et se cogna avec Marlène qui manqua de tomber par terre. La Gryffondor regarda les deux ex-amants, comme si un éclair venait de la frapper. Elle lança alors un regard profondément mauvais à la Serdaigle, qui en comprit tout de suite la raison. Oh oui, c'est vrai, Dorcas essayait désespérément depuis quelques mois de ressortir avec Sirius. Malheureusement pour elle, Black l'avait plutôt gentiment envoyé sur les roses en lui disant qu'il ne refaisait pas la même erreur deux fois. De son point de vue, Marlène voyait qu'Evelyn avait réussi à obtenir ce qui avait été refusé à sa grande amie Dorcas. L'affront! Marlène allait ouvrir la bouche mais Evelyn ne resta pas pour écouter ses lamentations. Elle avait trop en tête, trop dans son cœur.

Elle n'osait même pas y croire. Son cœur martelait sa poitrine à un rythme effréné et ses battements frénétiques l'assourdirent un instant. Elle venait de tout dire à Sirius. C'était sorti si naturellement qu'elle n'avait même pas pensé une seule fois à se taire. Cette rancœur qu'elle cachait depuis tellement longtemps s'était déversée d'un seul coup et maintenant, elle était soulagée. Pourtant, elle ne ressentit pas que du soulagement. De la honte, de la gêne aussi. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'elle n'aurait jamais plus à parler au Gryffondor. Il serait capable de se moquer d'elle. Son cœur se serra. Pire, il pourrait en parler à ses amis ou le répéter à tout le monde... Et là, elle pouvait dire adieu à tout ami (mis à part Anna) et tout petit copain. Non, s'il y a bien une chose que Sirius Black avait, c'était la décence de garder toutes ses petites histoires sexuelles pour lui. Généralement, les rumeurs venaient plutôt de la pauvre fille qui s'était fait jetée alors qu'elle était convaincue qu'elle et Black c'était pour la vie...

Secouant la tête, elle tenta de chasser le Gryffondor de ses pensées. Le seul refuge qu'elle trouva pour se changer les idées fut la bibliothèque. Anna la pardonnera de manquer le dîner. Elle s'installa à une table et commença à rédiger son devoir de métamorphose. Bien qu'elle peinait dans cette matière, la métamorphose se révélait capitale pour sa future carrière de guérisseuse, qu'elle avait mille fois préférée à celle de médicomage ou d'auror. Les professions sur le terrain étaient loin de l'intéresser. Elle préférait les horaires et un lieu de travail fixes. Elle travaillait depuis une bonne heure déjà quand elle se rendit compte qu'il était bientôt 13h30 et qu'il ne lui restait plus que 30 minutes avant son cours de potion avec le vieux Slughorn. Oh joie. Au moment où elle s'étirait, un invité surprise s'assit sur la chaise en face d'elle. Pas Black heureusement, mais son ami Peter Pettigrow lui faisait l'honneur de sa présence. Il avait aux lèvres un sourire calme et ses yeux délavés étincelaient d'une lueur amusée. Elle lui rendit son sourire, loin de détester ce maraudeur là. Après tout, c'était le seul avec Lupin à ne pas s'être montré exécrable avec elle quand elle avait rompu la première fois avec Black.

- "Perdu, Pettigrow?"

- "Non," dit-il sans se départir de son sourire, "Je voulais te voir. Pour te parler de Sirius." ajouta-t-il en voyant son froncement de sourcil.

Evelyn se raidit instantanément et, l'ayant remarqué, Pettigrow sourit davantage. Elle fit de son mieux pour garder un air parfaitement indifférent et se contenta de lui sourire poliment.

- "Et tu veux m'en parler à moi, parce que...?"

Peter eut un sourire entendu et la regarda l'air de dire "vraiment? tu vas jouer l'innocente avec moi?". Ce qui fit soupirer la jeune Serdaigle et l'irrita plus que nécessaire.

- "Tu sais?" Grogna-t-elle. "C'est ce connard qui te l'a dit?"

- "Voyons, Evelyn, un si vilain mot ne devrait pas sortir de la bouche d'une si jolie fille."

Il avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais cet amusement ne toucha pas ses yeux qui restèrent glacés. Evelyn pouvait aisément voir qu'insulter Black ne plaisait guère au petit Gryffondor. Voyant qu'elle s'était muré dans un silence prudent, il décida de reprendre leur conversation.

- "Ça durait depuis combien de temps?"

Evelyn ne savait comment répondre. Pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas la réponse, ça elle savait le dire précisément, trop précisément. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi Peter Pettigrow venait faire le psychologue près d'elle. Avait-il remarqué qu'elle avait souffert? Venait-il simplement constater l'étendue des dégâts que Sirius avait causés? Elle émit un petit rire qui sonnait atrocement faux, même pour elle.

- "Pourquoi tu es là, Pettigrow? Ne me dis pas que tu fait ça avec chaque fille que Black a largué, parce que si c'est le cas, tu as encore une tonne de fille à aller voir."

- "Je voudrais simplement comprendre. Sirius n'est peut-être pas parfait, mais il a beaucoup de qualités et..."

- "Ah non, non, non, non, non, non!" S'empressa de le couper Evelyn avant d'entendre plus de détails.

Il regarda d'un air confus l'index qu'elle avait dressé pour le faire taire et puis leva les yeux vers elle. Sans s'en rendre compte, Evelyn s'était levée, faisant racler sa chaise contre le sol (ce qui lui valut un gros "chut!" de Mademoiselle Pince). Elle fit de son mieux pour rassembler ses idées et ne pas tout cracher à la figure du maraudeur. Elle prit une inspiration et continua sa conversation sur un ton plus bas.

- " Ce. N'est. PAS. De. Ma. Faute!" Enonça-t-elle distinctement. "Il m'a baisé, ça ne marchait pas pour moi, ce n'est plus mon problème. Oh et arrête de me regarder comme ça!" Tonna-t-elle en le voyant faire les gros yeux au son du mot "baiser".

- "Evelyn," la coupa-t-il, son ton sérieux. "Va lui parler. Vous avez besoin, l'un comme l'autre de mettre les choses à plat. Ces non-dit et cette frustration qui se sont accumulées entre vous, ce n'est pas sain."

- "Cette relation ne l'était pas non plus."

- "Je sais mais..."

- "Peter."

A l'entente de son prénom, il se tut. Il l'observa, les yeux dans les yeux, surpris. Il vit toute la douleur dans son regard, il comprit qu'elle avait aimé et que son ami l'avait brisé. Il avait cru que la raisonner la remettrait dans le bon chemin, mais elle semblait s'entêter à l'ignorer. Peter espérait maintenant que son ami n'aurait pas la mauvaise idée de lui faire une farce "façon maraudeur". Il se leva, murmura un "très bien" et lui offrit un faible sourire avant de s'en aller.

Evelyn le suivit des yeux, l'air pensive. Si d'abord elle sentait une douce colère l'envahir, elle se reprit bien vite. Ce n'était sans doute pas Sirius qui l'avait envoyé, il avait bien trop de fierté pour cela. C'était donc Peter qui, voyant son ami exhiber un comportement agressif (car Evelyn le connaissait bien, quand il avait des contrariétés, Black pouvait être pire qu'un pitbull), avait décidé de réparer les dégâts pour ne plus subir les remarques désobligeantes du beau ténébreux. Pauvre Pettigrow. Si doué pour déceler ce qui ne va pas chez les autres, mais incapable de voir ses propres problèmes. Elle voyait bien la façon dont il était traité par les trois autres. Il faisait évidemment partie de la bande des Maraudeurs mais n'en était jamais au centre, finalement. Il n'y avait pas entre Peter et ses comparses l'amitié infaillible qu'il y avait par exemple entre Black et Potter. M'enfin... A force de tergiverser sur le profil psychologique du petit Maraudeur, Evelyn en faillit presque oublier son cours de potion. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, la jeune Serdaigle fourra en catastrophe ses affaires dans son sac et se mit à courir en direction des cachots. Quand elle arriva à hauteur de la salle des potions, elle vit que la porte était déjà close. Elle hésita un instant à rebrousser chemin et à aller faire une sieste dans son bon lit bien chaud de la tour Serdaigle mais elle se ressaisit. Elle s'était levée pour montrer à Sirius Black qu'elle n'était pas affectée par la rupture du pacte, elle devait s'y tenir. Poussant néanmoins un soupir résigné, la jeune Ward frappa trois fois à la porte et, après avoir entendu la voix enjoué de Sluggy, rentra dans la salle. Le professeur, comme à son habitude, lui accorda à peine un regard et lui dit en désignant vaguement sa place libre.

- "Oui, oui, Adeline, asseyez-vous. Donc, comme je le disais, la potion Amortentia est..."

Evelyn poussa un grognement sourd en entendant une nouvelle fois le maître des potions l'appeler par un autre prénom et alla rejoindre sa place. Anna la regardait, l'air faussement boudeur, mais quand Evelyn lui fit un petit sourire vainqueur, la Serdaigle cessa son manège, sachant qu'il y avait quelque chose de croustillant sous cet air victorieux. Par contre, quand elle vit Dorcas la mitrailler de regards meurtriers, elle sut que la journée n'allait pas bien se terminer. D'ailleurs, les chuchotements comploteurs que la blonde échangea avec ses amies Marlène et Alice n'annoncèrent rien de bon.


End file.
